


Under the Stars

by Yagirlkore



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night Gone Wrong, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Panic, cursing, let wally west say fuck, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlkore/pseuds/Yagirlkore
Summary: Wally is pissed when date night is interrupted. He doesn't know that his night is about to get worse.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 76





	1. Date Gone Wrong

Wally was pissed. 

Everyone knew that Tuesday nights from six pm to ten pm was off limits for both the Flash and Nightwing. 

Because it was date night. 

But noooooo. 

It was 8:04 pm when both Dick Grayson and Wally West were called in on yet another mission to save the world, yada yada. Apparently it needed all hands on deck. Honestly though, he was extremely surprised that it had taken as long as it had to have work interrupt date night. At the least, they had been called in for an actual bad guy, and it wasn’t Folding Paper Man again. 

The bad news was that it was Darkseid. 

Well. 

Fuck. 

Needless to say, they were not returning to date night any time soon. 

They had been on the battlefield for the past two hours and it was very obvious the Justice League was slowing. 

Wally was running towards the center of the battle to help his Uncle Barry when at 10:34 he saw a flash of light and a pained scream that sounded extremely familiar. 

Too familiar. Dick. 

Wally was used to time moving too slowly, and contrary to popular belief, was extremely patient, but suddenly time was moving too fast, as he turned and saw the black and blue vigilante he loved with everything in him, fall to the ground. And Dick wasn’t getting back up. Wally sped to the other side of the battlefield, punching anything and everything in his way out of the path to his lightning rod. 

When he arrived at his boyfriend’s side, Dick was gasping for breath. Now up close, Wally could see the toll the battle was taking on Dick’s body, scraps and bruises forming, but his biggest worry was the fact that Dick was not moving. 

Why isn’t he moving? 

Dick groaned beneath Wally and shifted on the ground, almost smiling up at him, and Wally breathed a sigh of relief as Dick started to push up off the ground explaining that he’d blacked out for a second. Dick’s eyes widened at something behind Wally, and before he could think, rolled them and reversed their positions, effectively taking the spear that grazed Dick’s side and yelped in pain, blood spilling onto both suits and over the ground beneath them. 

It seemed as if the battlefield had gone silent as a white noise overtook Wally’s senses. The noise slowly came back and he could hear someone begging and rambling on, voice breaking, and he wondered who it was before slowly realizing it was himself, as he cradled Dick towards him in shock. 

He saw Dick look up at him through the tears in both eyes, and he pushed himself upwards and kissed Wally softly on the lips, effectively quieting Wally’s panicked begging for Dick to stay with him, with love and pain coloring the blue eyes Wally knew so well. The eyes that quickly rolled back and shut as Dick went limp in Wally’s arms, underneath the peaceful stars gleaming down towards them.


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Under the Stars, Dick's recovery in the Watch Tower med bay.  
> In the bed because relief.

Dick was actually doing fairly well for someone who was just stabbed after being on the battlefield for several hours and immediately going to the medical bay in the Watch Tower.

Wally was freaking out.

Loudly.

Which is actually what woke Dick up, bringing him to this point.

A small smile broke out on Dick’s face as he recognized Wally’s voice, panicked over the safety of his boyfriend, parroting to, who seemed to be a close friend, and as Dick became more aware, realized was Roy Harper.

He slowly opened his eyes, knowing at this point that he was more than safe, to the sight of Wally pacing at the foot of the medical bed holding Dick, and Roy sitting in the chair to the left of Dick, neither noticing the now awake patient, jumping as Dick made himself known.

Wally sped over the side of the bed, fretting over his injured boyfriend, and Roy smiled, leaving the room quietly to leave the couple to each other. Dick moved to the side of the bed for Wally to slide in after minimal protesting from the red head. Dick rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest and slowly fell victim to the allure of the steady beat of his boyfriend’s heart, feeling safe and comforted, as he felt the vibrations rolling off the speedster.

As Dick was drifting back into sleep, he felt Wally lean down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and telling him that he was relieved the black haired man was safe and that he was extremely loved, and parroting a sleepy reply.

Ten minutes later, Roy Harper saw the two curled up together, fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to combine these two stories since I've decided to not continue the kissing prompt and these two fics fit together.


End file.
